Endless Love Story
by Earl Yumi Regnard
Summary: Chapter 3 UPDATE! Kisah seorang pemuda berumur 20 tahun yang pergi ke kota besar demi mencapai cita-citanya. Menulis buku dan menjadi novelis terkenal-Eren Jaeger. Kesialan terus saja menimpa Eren! Apakah ini kutukan Mikasa? Dan kenapa Eren malah berakhir dalam 'hukuman memabukkan' oleh sang bos iblis, Rivaille? Warning:: OOC, AU, YAOI, Rivaille x Eren, R n R Please!
1. Act 1 : Wall Maria

**Disclaimer :: Shingeki No Kyojin ©****Hajime Isayama****. I do not own the characters, except for this story.**

**Genre::** **Shonen-ai/Yaoi****, Romance, Humor,** **AU.**

**Rate::T****+ (Bad language, explicit sex content (SOFT))**

**Pairing:: RiRen (Rivaille x Eren)**

**Warning:: Fluff til Sexy romance of them! Please read on your own risk! Don't Like, Don't Read!**

Malam itu langit dipenuhi oleh sekumpulan bintang tak terhingga yang bersinar dengan terang, temaram bulan indah menerangi rumah sederhana dari keluarga Jaeger, Meskipun suasana terasa sangat hening dan sunyi, namun jika ditelaah lebih dekat, di sebuah ruangan berpetak dari rumah yang bertanggar ditanah nan keras itu sedang ramai dengan senandungan dari ketiga anggota keluarga Jaeger.

"Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday, Happy birthday, Happy birthday, Eren!" lalu sorakan dan kegaduhan kedua gumpalan daging simetris berbentuk tangan saling bertabrakan satu sama lain. Disaat yang bersamaan, pemuda yang ditujukan sebagai objek perayaan keluarga kecil itu meniup api-api yang sedari tadi berkoar-koar di atas pucuk lilin dengan semangat.

"Nah, Eren. Kamu sudah berumur 20 tahun sekarang. Apa keinginanmu, Nak? Dihari kedewasaanmu ini kami akan mengabulkan segalanya untukmu," ucap seorang lelaki paruh baya yang dikenal sebagai Dr. Jaeger, Ayah sang Eren. Di sampingnya duduk seorang perempuan berambut hitam lembut yang kurang lebih sebaya dengannya, tersenyum bahagia, penuh arti dan harapan, tak beda dengan wajah yang ditunjukkan oleh sang ayah.

"Segalanya? Sungguhkah, Yah? Aku akan mendapatkan apapun yang kumau?" kedua bola _emerald_ terang membulat dengan antusias.

"Tentu saja, Sayang," suara seorang wanita lain menyahut, tersenyum dengan penuh kasih sayang kepada anak lelaki semata wayangnya itu. Seraya beranjak dari kursinya, Carla Jaeger—yang tak lain adalah Ny. Jaeger, berjalan menuju rak piring dan mengambil beberapa gelas bening—yang teramat bersih,"—Apapun itu, baik aku dan Ayahmu akan berusaha mengabulkannya," lanjutnya.

"Apa kau ingin membeli sesuatu, Eren?" tanya seorang gadis yang sebenarnya memiliki ekspresi yang tak kalau jauh dari datarnya nampan, Mikasa Ackerman. —Tunggu, '_Ackerman_'? Ya, Mikasa bukanlah anak dari pasangan sejoli Jaeger. Namun, sejak 8 tahun yang lalu—dimana ketika kedua bakal bibit dari gadis ini mengalami suatu peristiwa mengenaskan. Keduanya mati terbunuh di depan mata kepala sang pewaris Ackerman belia itu oleh perampok yang menargetkan rumahnya sebagai korban mereka —Sungguh malang nasibnya, tetapi semua kejadian itu tak membuat gadis ini patah semangat, apalagi setelah bertemu dengan Eren Jaeger—lelaki cinta pertama dan satu-satunya itu. Mikasa bukanlah mahluk yang bisa tersenyum akibat kejadiaan naas 8 tahun silam tersebut, namun, bila itu demi Eren, dia selalu mampu menjadi dirinya sendiri, dimana ia bisa tersenyum dengan indah dan cantik—laiknya sayap kupu-kupu yang baru saja lahir dari kepompongnya.

Mikasa Ackerman bukanlah darah daging dari Mr. dan Mrs. Jaeger. Namun gadis itu sama derajatnya dengan anak kesayangan mereka. Mikasa adalah anak yang mereka angkat sebagai keluarga berharga mereka.

_Yeah_, mari kembali ke cerita awal.

Sang pemuda dengan rambut _dark_ _chocolate_ belah tengah itu menggeleng kuat, lalu menampakkan deretan giginya yang putih dengan gembira,"Aku akan pergi ke kota _Wall Maria*_ dan menjadi seorang novelis," ucapnya normal.

—hening.

Tak ada sahutan dari anggota keluarga lainnya.

Tak ada perubahan dari wajah ketiga manusia lain di ruangan itu yang sebelumnya menyembunyikan kedua mata mereka dibalik kelopak matanya dengan kedua sudut bibir yang terangkat manis.

Sampai pada saat sebuah gelas yang Mrs. Jaeger genggam terlepas dari tangannya yang halus dan bertubrukan dengan jutaan partikel padat yang membentuk sebuah benda padat lainnya—

—yaitu lantai ubin.

**.**

**Earl Yumi **

**mempersembahkan**

**cerita fiksi ini hanya untukmu**

**.**

**.**

**~Endless Love Story~**

**Chapter 1**

**_"_****_Wall Maria"_**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau bilang?" sepasang bola _silver_ redup terbelalak dari persembunyiannya, menggambarkan ekspresi yang tidak percaya dari sang pemiliknya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku akan pergi ke kota dan mewujudkan impianku sebagai penulis terkenal, Mikasa," balas sang suara parau oleh pemuda berambut warna tanah di hadapannya.

Seorang gadis yang diketahui bernama mikasa dan memiliki tinggi yang sepadan dengan pemuda di hadapannya itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang mulus dengan kencang —diikuti oleh desisan tajamnya,"Kalau begitu aku juga akan—," belum sempat ia menyelesaikan pernyataannya, sang pemuda berparas tampan itu memotong kalimat Mikasa dengan tegas.

"Tidak," ia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan,"Aku akan pergi sendiri, kau harus tetap di sini bersama Armin," jawabnya mantap.

—Dan seorang Mikasa itu terdiam sesaat setelah argumen itu berakhir.

"Tunggu, Eren! Ibu tidak bisa memberikanmu hal itu—" Carla Jaeger berjalan cepat menghampiri sang Jaeger muda—yang akhirnya tertahan oleh satu jari dari pemuda itu.

"Aku bisa meminta 'Apapun' kan, Bu?" ucapnya dengan penuh percaya diri.

—Kedua pasangan Jaeger kalah telak.

Yah, mereka tak bisa menyalahkan siapa pun sih. Tapi ingin rasanya mereka menenggelamkan diri ke dalam bak _wastafel_ dan bersumpah atas kesalahan janji manis mereka—meskipun itu tidak mungkin.

Eren sudah berumur 20 tahun, rasanya rancu jika seseorang berumur yang terbilang 'baru dewasa' tersebut dijajal dengan janji hadiah ulang tahun bak anak SD yang ingin barang ini-itu dengan semangat '45. Pemikiran untuk seorang dirinya tentu saja sudah berbeda dan memiliki prinsip yang kuat atas masa depannya—meskipun sebenarnya cara meminta—_atau bisa lebih dibilang 'memaksa_' Eren 11-12 dengan anak SD lainnya.

—Dan sejak saat itulah, petualangan sang Jaeger muda dimulai di kota besar nan metropolitan yang bernama, _'Wall Maria'_.

=================—Ө—=================

"Hm…. Seharusnya sih di sini," Eren Jaeger, yang baru-baru ini berhasil menembus tembok _protective_ dari kedua orangtuanya, ditambah dengan sahabat tapi mesra sang Mikasa—meskipun dengan cara licik itu memandangi papan nomor pintu dan kertas yang digenggamnya secara bergatian dan seksama. Pintu yang seharusnya menjadi rumah barunya itu tertutup rapat dan tampak tak berpenghuni.

Setelah yakin bahwa itu memang benar-benar kamar _apartement_ yang telah ia sewa sebelumnya, Eren memutar kenop pintu yang sedikit berdebu itu seraya memutar kunci yang telah ia cocokan dengan lubang kenop tersebut kea rah yang semestinya—dan pintu berwarna hijau kelabu itu terbuka dengan mudahnya. Eren menarik napas lega. Ia memang sedikit gugup memasuki ruangan itu—maklum saja, ini pertama kalinya sosok tampan bermata daun hijau segar ini tinggal sendiri.

"Lumayan juga," gumamnya senang sesaat setelah melihat keadaan kamar yang tidak terlalu luas namun cukup bersih dan nyaman—yah, meskipun perlu sedikit _'retouch' _ulang agar keadaannya benar-benar bebas dari atom-atom yang terkadang memang menyebalkan—debu. Tapi apakah seorang 'Eren' peduli akan hal-hal semacam itu? _Well, _Kurasa tidak, namun juga bisa saja iya.

Eren menyapu permukaan tumpukan kardus di sudut-sudut ruangan utama yang merupakan barang-barang keperluannya untuk hidup di sini dengan jari-jarinya yang kurus. Tatkala meskipun ia berwajah datar, namun dapat terlihat senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"Aku harus lembur untuk membereskan semua barang-barang ini," lalu ia mendengus sebal—sebenarnya sih, dia cuma malas saja.

=================—Ө—=================

Jarum kecil sudah menunjuk ke angka 8 malam, Eren yang tewas seketika setelah bergelut dengan barang-barang biadab—maksudnya keperluan sakral hidupnya selama hampir 8 jam lamanya, dipaksa untuk kembali bangkit dari karpet di lantai setelah mendengar bel di depan pintu yang secara sengaja diperlakukan kasar oleh ego yang terkenal dengan nama 'tidak sabaran'.

Seraya menggerutu akan rasa khawatir kalau-kalau uang jajan bulanan—a.k.a warisan kecil Carla harus dikeluarkan di hari pertamanya untuk mengganti bel rumah, Eren membuka pintu dengan tidak kalah sabarannya pula,"Hei, tolong lebih sopan sedikit dong—" kedua permata hijau membulat sempurna lengkap dengan jeritannya yang tertahan,"—DEMI SAYUR TITAN, KUPIKIR KAU TUYUL!" Eren terjungkal ke belakang bersamaan dengan seruan kurang ajarnya.

"Sialan, jangan mentang-mentang aku botak jadi kau bisa panggil begitu," sang empunya si rambut jarang tersebut melotot kea rah lawan bicaranya,"Ada kiriman, dari Carla Jaeger untuk Eren Jaeger! Cepat tanda tangani berkas ini dan terima paketnya sebelum aku berubah pikiran untuk menyumpalnya ke dalam mulutmu yang menganga lebar itu!"

—Ternyata baik konsumen maupun pegawainya sama-sama tidak punya sopan santun.

Eren yang sedaritadi melongo mengerjapkan matanya kepada sosok cebol—maksudnya, mungil dan kepala _plontos_ di hadapannya, lalu ia berdiri dan dengan sigap menandatangani berkas-berkasnya setelah mencerna ancaman dari sosok itu.

"—Maaf dan terimakasih sudah mengantarkannya!" Eren menyambar paketan yang awalnya digenggam si cebol dan buru-buru menutup pintu kamar _apartement_-nya tanpa basa-basi.

Sebenarnya sih dia takut dihajar oleh tukang antar paketan tadi, tetapi mungkin emang pada dasarnya dua mahluk ini memang gak konek atau gak cocok, sang _delivery man _tadi salah menafsirkan perbuatan Eren dengan perbuatan 'tidak tahu sopan santun'. Untung saja dia adalah pria yang baik hati dan tidak sombong, maka ia memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan niat kejinya untuk membakar rumah sang Eren Jaeger tadi—padahal dia bingung juga gimana ganti uangnya kalau-kalau malah satu gedung _apartement _ ini yang ludes terlahap api dan ia pun melenggang pergi untuk mengantar paketan lainnya.

Eren terkesima atas surat yang diturahkan oleh sang ibu tercinta kepadanya, _Well_, lebih baik kita pelajari surat ini. jadi—

—paketan ini berisi kue khas _Wall Trost*_*, dan ibunya menyuruh Eren untuk membagikannya kepada tetangga-tetangga barunya, dan kue-kue ini Eren ketahui bahwa jenis kue yang 'selasi'—atau bisa dibilang Sehari Langsung baSi. Seharusnya paketan ini sudah sampai dari siang tadi, dan baru sampai malam har_i—dasar tukang antar paket sialan_. Yang berarti kesimpulannya, Eren harus mengantarkan ini semua sekarang juga sebelum masa kadaluarsanya habis.

Setelah sadar akan kesimpulan akhirnya, Eren langsung panik dan berlari kedepan pintu dengan paketan kue tersebut di tangan. Sebenarnya, kalau Eren masih dapat beripikir jernih dengan otak liciknya, ia bisa saja memanipulasi kue-kue tersebut ke perutnya sendiri tanpa perlu diketahui sang penyuruh. Tapi yah, entah Eren yang terlampau polos atau memang loadingnya lama, namanya juga manusia yang lagi panik— Manusiawi saja rasanya.

Tinggal 1 paket yang belum ia antarkan, kamar 304—bersebelahan dengan kamarnya sendiri. Eren yang daritadi berlari tergopoh-gopoh kesana kemari, mengetuk pintu tujuan terakhirnya itu. Bel pintunya direspon dengan cepat—Syukurlah.

"Eh?" Eren cengo. Napasnya yang sedikit tersengal menelengkan kepalanya kearah segala penjuru kamar itu. Pintunya terbuka, tapi mana orangnya?

"Ada perlu apa?"

—Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Eren menjerit tertahan. Lagi-lagi ia serasa mendengar suara gaib entah dari alam mana ketika melihat sosok yang tak kalah pendeknya dari si botak tadi. Suara rendah yang bertanya tadi ternyata berasal dari lelaki yang memiliki tinggi—setengah setengah. Maksudnya, tidak terlalu tinggi maupun pendek. Mungkin sedang, Ya, sedang. Anggap saja begitu jika ingin tetap hidup. Percayalah.

Wajah datarnya mengingatkan eren pada sosok sang Mikasa. Rambut hitamnya yang sedikit cepak tak bisa menyembunyikan ketampanan sosok itu meskipun ekspresinya sama sekali tak bisa dibaca dengan sekali lihat.

"A—anu….maaf, Dik. Ayah dan Ibumu ada?"—Eren cari mati ternyata.

Sebelah alis sosok yang ditanya berkedut dan 'sedikit' terangkat—sekitar 0,003 mili mungkin. Ia terdiam dan justru malah memelototi sang pemuda yang baru berulang tahun beberapa hari yang lalu itu.

Eren yang sadar diabaikan oleh sosok itu kembali berucap,"Aku baru saja pindahan di kamar sebelah, dan ini ada sedikit oleh-oleh dari kota lamaku. Tolong sampaikan ini kepada Ayah dan Ibumu ya—" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan perkataan bak kakak yang baik hatinya, sebuah tangan yang pastinya bukan miliknya melesat kearah pipi sang pemuda berambut coklat.

**PLAK!**

"Jaga bicaramu, Bocah keparat," sang pelaku yang menampar pipi mulus Eren akhirnya angkat bicara dan menyambar kotak kue dari tangan Eren. Seraya melotot kepadanya, sang lelaki tanpa ekspresi itu menutup pintu dengan keras. Eren yang bengong akibat perlakuan tetangganya itu tertuntut untuk mendaratkan pantatnya ke lantai.

—Karma, Eren.

Kau kena karma oleh duo cebol.

=================—Ө—=================

Waktu pagi hari telah tiba, Eren memasang jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sesekali ia melirik kea rah kaca besar yang terpampang di kamar mandinya, berpose laiknya model tampan yang biasa ditampilkan di acara televisi ternama. Hari ini dia merasa sedikit terhibur. Kenapa? Ini hari pertama ia dapat bekerja di perusahaan percetakan impiannya. Akhirnya, mimpi untuk menjadi seorang novelis ternama sudah selangkah lebih maju dari hanya sekedar angan-angan belaka.

Apalagi, perusahaan yang baru saja menerimanya itu adalah perusaahan percetakan yang paling terkenal di _Wall Maria. _Sebutkan, apalagi yang bisa membuatnya lebih bangga dari hal itu? Meskipun statusnya sekarang masih seorang _trainee_, setidaknya ia sudah berusaha sebaik mungkinuntuk mencapai semua hal ini—termasuk cara liciknya menipu orang tuanya. Dan, kesampingkan soal bencana semalam dan segala tetek bengeknya yang mampu membuatnya kembali muram. Bekas tangan yang tergambar di pipi kanannya sudah memudar, ia juga sudah melupakan segala yang terjadi tadi malam—lebih tepatnya memaksa untuk melupakannya sih.

Eren membenahi dasi yang memeluk kalung lehernya, dan lagi-lagi, tak lupa ia memakai senyum tampannya seraya merapikan dasinya di kaca.

— Eren narsis seperti biasa.

"Oke, file siap, baju siap, sepatu sudah kinclong," ia melirik ke arah kakinya yang tebalut sepatu kulit hitam mengkilat dengan bangga—maklum mumpung masih baru makanya Eren berani memakainya di dalam rumah,"Sarapan sudah, wajah juga sudah oke," ia meringis, menampakkan barisan giginya lagi di kaca.

"Sekarang jam 7.30, naik bus hanya 20 menit dari sini. Cukup lah," ia berasumsi dengan mantap tatkala ia melirik jam tangannya,"_Scouting Legion Publisher_, Aku siap menantangmu!" Eren mengangkat kedua kepalan tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Bangga dengan penuh sukacita.

—Tanpa tahu bencana apalagi yang akan menunggunya di ujung sana.

=================—Ө—=================

**~To Be Continue.**

**A/N ::**  
Heyya! Earl Yumi here~~~~~ UvU  
Sudah lama sekali sejak aku hiatus dari fandom-fandom lamaku. Dan kini aku kembali dengan cerita abal dan fandom baru lagi. Sekarang aku sedang berusaha melanjutkan cerita-ceritaku yang sempat hiatus karena kehilangan mood menulis selama beberapa waktu. Dan kini setelah moodku kembali, aku malah lupa plot cerita-ceritaku ;;;;;;;;;;;A;;;;;;;;;;;;  
Ahhhhh~ pokoknya aku harus berusaha semaksimal mungkin supaya semua ceritaku rampung! Dan ITU HARUS.

Dan untuk cerita ini, RiRen adalah pairing fave ku setelah RiHan dan ErwinxRivaille. UvU  
Semoga kamu suka. Segala masukan, Kritikan dan saran akan ditampung dengan senang hati UvU dan aku juga aku berusaha update secepat mungkin~~ Terus ikuti yaa~ maaf juga kalau ceritanya kurang menarik. UvU  
_*Wall Maria, ** Wall Trost :: _Aku memakai nama ini karena dunia disini berbeda dengan yang kita tinggali, bisa dibilang dunia lain yang bukan bumi namun kehidupannya sama seperti bumi yang kita tinggali sekarang XD dan disini Wall Maria itu sama dengan Jakarta di Indonesia, Jadi seperti kota metropolitannya XD  
That's it~~ Thank you for reading~~

see you later :)


	2. Act 2 : My Office Full of Weirdos (pt 1)

**Disclaimer :: Shingeki No Kyojin ****Hajime Isayama****. I do not own the characters, except for this story.**

**Genre::** **Shonen-ai/Yaoi****, Romance, Humor,** **AU.**

**Rate::T+ (Bad language, explicit sex content (SOFT))**

**Pairing:: RiRen (Rivaille x Eren)**

**Warning:: Fluff til Sexy romance of them! Please read on your own risk! Don't Like, Don't Read!**

—_Scouting Legion Publisher._

Sebuah perusahaan percetakan ternama di _Wall Maria_. Perusahaan ini sangat tenar dengan para novelis, mangaka dan penulis buku literatur yang selalu menembus angka penjualan yang spektakuler di dalamnya. Baik input maupun output dari semua instansi di perusahaan ini sangat diperhatikan kualitas dan perkembangannya—layaknya sebuah akademi yang diatur sedemikian rupa agar wisudawan mereka memang benar-benar terbaik dari yang terbaik. Maka tak heran jika hasil mahakarya dari para penulis atau mangaka dari perusahaan ini diangkat menjadi sebuah film serial/layar lebar terlaris di dunia.

Dan di depan pintu kaca mewah yang tak pernah ditemui di _Wall Trost_, berdirilah sosok pemuda tampan dengan tinggi kebanggaannya, 170 cm. Di sinilah awal mula karir kehidupannya, _Scouting Legion Publisher_. Jika ada orang yang bertanya kenapa pemuda lulusan desa tersebut bisa diterima bekerja di situ, alasannya sangat mudah. Eren Jaeger adalah pemuda yang berpenampilan lumayan dan cerdas—yah, bukan itu sih alasannya.

Alasan utama kenapa Eren dapat lolos dari ujian masuk ke perusahaan ini adalah sifatnya yang tak bisa dikalahkan dalam ajang berdebat—kebanyakan orang yang berani berdebat dengan Eren sama saja membuang waktu 24 x 2 jam non-stop, yang berarti perdebatan tiada ujung sampai argumennya lah yang benar. Karena itu, sang Eren yang secara 'paksa' menerobos pertahanan para penilai pun menang dengan telak akibat ulah kecerewetan Eren yang tak ada bedanya dengan Ibu-Ibu PKK yang berebut diskon. —Dasar Eren.

"Anu, instansi percetakan utama berada di mana, ya?" tanya sang tokoh utama pada penjaga pintu depan yang berseragam lengkap bak bodyguard elit.

Sosok bertubuh tinggi yang ditanya melirik kepada yang lebih pendek,"Di lantai 9, silakan naik lift saja, Eren Jaeger."

Eren terkesiap, kenapa tampang preman seperti dia bisa tahu namanya?

"A—Anu, Kenapa—"

"Terpampang di tag namamu,"

OH.

—dikira apa. Eren sudah ge-er duluan, kalau-kalau ia sudah tenar seantero kantor karena ketampanannya. Oke, Eren narsis tingkat dewa.

Eren yang tadinya sedikit linglung memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, mencari tag nama dari sosok _blonde_ cepak bertampang serius itu—niatnya sih balas dendam.

"Reiner Braun," Eren lagi-lagi dongkol karena kalah cepat aksi,"Sana cepat pergi sebelum kau terlambat, Selamat berjuang, Eren. Semangat!" Reiner, seorang pria sejati yang kukuh pada keadilan semangat militer—meskipun wajahnya seperti preman pasar yang hobinya nagih uang 'jajan' itu tiba-tiba melakukan gerakan _salute* _dengan mengepalkan tangan kanannya ke dada dengan sigap sementara tangan kirinya bersemayam di belakang tubuhnya.

"T-Terimakasih….err—Reiner—!" Eren nyegir terpaksa seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal dan melaimbaikan tangannya kaku ke arah Reiner sesaat setelah ia berjalan ke lift terdekat.

—satpamnya aneh deh.

=================—Ө—=================

Eren mengetukkan ujung sepatunya ke lantai lift berkali-kali dengan tidak sabaran. Lift ini terasa sangat lambat baginya—padahal hanya 2 menit saja kok, Eren berlebihan deh. _Well_, Eren merasa begitu karena ia sudah tak sabar bagaimana wujud dan suasana instansi yang sudah ia incar sekian lama. Apakah sosok mereka benar-benar sama seperti apa yang ia dambakan selama ini? Penuh dengan orang-orang berkharisma dan bersinar seperti yang ia lihat di televisi rumahnnya dulu?

Tapi ada hal penting yang mengganggu ketentramannya daritadi, ada mahluk yang tak kalah aneh dengan satpam di luar tadi berdiri di sampingnya dengan diam seribu kata.

Ini—

—orang kan?

Eren melirik ke bagian bawah orang itu.

.

Kakinya napak.

Tapi kok dia kaku banget kayak patung pancoran?

.

"Eh—anda sedang apa!?" Eren melotot kaget melihat wajah sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya itu tiba-tiba hanya berjarak 10 cm dari wajahnya sendiri tepat saat kepalanya kembali mendongak ke atas.

Dan mahluk brewok yang tak jelas itu terus mendekat ke arah leher Eren.

WOI—OM-OM MESUM YA!?

"Orang baru?" mahluk yang diperkirakan akan berbuat hal-hal diluar batas ambang cerita hidup Eren itu tiba-tiba bersuara. Sang kepala tanah membuka kedua matanya dan melihat sang empunya suara kembali berdiri tegak dan kaku—kali ini ditambah dengan senyuman tak terdefinisi arti dan maksud tujuannya.

"H-Hah? I-Iya," sahut sang pemuda dengan idiotnya.

"Pantas baumu terasa asing,"

Hah?

Bau?

Memang bau Eren seperti apa?

Satu kata.

.

.

ANEH. ORANG INI ANEH.

Eren yang sudah tak sabar lagi akibat rasa kepo intansi baru dan rasa cemas kalau kalau om mesum itu akan memperawaninya, maka dengan segera dan lincah ia berlari keluar lift yang bahkan pintunya belum terbuka dengan sempurna saat ia sudah mencapai lantai tujuannya.

—dasar anak SD.

Dan kini, pemuda yang—sekali lagi, 'tampan' itu sudah sampai di tikungan dekat daerah instansi yang akan ia tempati nantinya. Sedikit lagi, setelah ia berbelok ke kiri di tikungan itu, dia akan sampai di kantor barunya. Saat ia menolehkan kepalanya setelah tikungan itu, Eren dapat memulai hidup dan karir barunya sebagai _trainee_ di instasi tersebut. Sedikit lagi, setelah ia sampai, maka ia akan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan lantang dan berkesan agar semua orang di instansi itu mengingat sosoknya dengan bangga—justru kemungkinan besar mereka akan mengingat kelakuan aneh Eren yang tak tahu malu.

Sedikit lagi. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Maka ia akan tersenyum lebar dan penuh haru. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi—

—dan semua bayangannya beserta hal dambaannya hancur seketika setelah ia melihat keadaan ruangan luas itu—

—luar biasa suram dan kelam.

* * *

**.**

**Earl Yumi **

**mempersembahkan**

**cerita fiksi ini hanya untukmu**

**.**

**.**

**~Endless Love Story~**

**Chapter 2**

"_**My Office Full of Weirdos (pt 1)"**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

Eren Jaeger, pemuda yang baru beranjak ke umur 20 tahun terbujur kaku di tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Anak lelaki semata wayang pasangan Jaeger itu bahkan tak bisa mengedipkan matanya selama beberapa saat. Kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi?

—kalau ditanya pun. Author sendiri tidak tahu—

—oke. Bercanda.

Eren yang tadinya sumringah laiknya anak TK yang baru diberi bongkahan permen lollipop raksasa, kini terdiam dalam rasa sakit hati. Pasalnya, instansi percetakan novel dan buku literature 'khas' _Scouting Legion Publisher_ yang sedari orok ia incar sama sekali berbanding terbalik antara kenyataan dan bayangan—yah, namanya juga angan-angan, Ren.

Dari sekitar 30 orang yang berada di ruangan luas itu, ada sekitar 7-9 orang yang tepar dalam posisi yang mengenaskan. Entah mereka tidur atau pingsan, Eren tak punya nyali yang kuat untuk mengeceknya satu-persatu. Lain hal lagi, ada beberapa orang yang menatap layar PC dan Laptop mereka dengan mata yang—ya ampun, apa itu? Jepitan jemuran baju tersangkut manis di kelopak mata mereka! Gila, bunuh diri! Sisanya, dapat dilihat bahwa mereka sedang berdebat tentang entah-hal-apa-itu. Yang pasti, suasana yang mereka tampilkan sekarang adalah kegelisahan, panik, ketegangan dan amarah yang menggebu-gebu. Tentu saja, Eren pura-pura tak tahu karena tak mau ikut-ikutan. Dan walhasil, jadilah Eren tertular suasana suram di ruangan itu.

Eren menatap keadaan dengan suram dan tanpa gairah, lalu terdengarlah suara lirih seorang gadis disampingnya.

"Ara, Kamu Eren Jaeger?" Eren menoleh ke sumber suara dengan gontai.

"Ya—di manakah saya bisa menemukan ruangan pak direktur?" sahutnya lesu.

"Ah…Pak direktur sedang keluar—tapi kamu bisa menemui wakil direktur di ruangan ujung sana," gadis bersurai madu sebahu itu tersenyum lembut seraya menunjuk pintu tertutup di ujung ruangan—sepertinya gadis ini satu-satunya yang berwajah normal dan segar. Akan tetapi, mau sesegar apapun, kalau 1 dibanding orang banyak begitu tentu saja tidak ada artinya.

"Salam kenal, Eren. Selamat datang di prefek _Recon_** ini. Aku Petra Ral, sekretaris wakil direktur," wanita berparas manis itu tersenyum lagi. Entah mata Eren yang salah atau gimana, ia bahkan bisa melihat cahaya-cahaya menyilaukan yang menguar dari tubuh wanita itu—lumayan, bisa jadi obat masa suramnya meskipun hanya berpengaruh sedikit.

Eren mengangguk pelan dan membalas senyum Petra dengan terpaksa," Salam kenal juga, Petra-san. Mohon bimbingannya," lalu ia melewati meja Petra menuju ke arah ruangan sang wakil direktur dengan lemasnya.

Pintu berbahan logam mahal itu sudah ia ketuk perlahan,"Permisi, Saya Eren Jaeger yang bertugas sebagai—" Demi apapun juga, Eren harusnya menyiapkan asuransi untuk Jantungnya yang berulang kali nyaris berhenti sejak ia pindah ke _Wall Maria_ kemarin.

Kali ini keanehan yang disaksikan oleh kedua mata sucinya—yang sudah tercemari tubuh-tubuh pendek semalam adalah sosok seorang lelaki yang duduk di kursi kerjanya dengan santai. Lalu apa yang aneh dari hal itu? Tunggu sebentar. Ini hanya penggambaran deskripsi secara umum saja, belum khusus. Bagai sebuah paragraf yang diajarkan dalam pelajaran bahasa pada umumnya, ada jenis paragraf yang menggambarkan sesuatu dari umum ke khusus. Dan maka dari itulah—oke, ini sudah mulai melenceng dari plot awal.

Dan hal khususnya adalah seorang wanita berambut pirang terang bergelombang yang duduk di atas pangkuan lelaki itu dengan kulitnya yang terekspos dengan gratisnya. Oke, Eren adalah pemuda sehat yang setidaknya punya 1 atau 2 majalah bejad yang ia simpan dengan rapi di bawah bantalnya. Akan tetapi, baginya untuk melihat pemandangan wanita yang tanpa helaian baju sedikitpun yang diselimuti peluh keringat plus wajahnya yang memerah erotis dengan mata kepala sendiri itu adalah hal yang sangat, sangat baru—sungguh polos.

Eren yang merasakan jantungnya kembali berdetak langsung berteriak layaknya gadis perawan desa.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

=================—Ө—=================

Petra Ral, seorang sekretaris manis berparas manis pula duduk dengan anggun di kursi kerjanya, ia bersenandung dengan santai seraya merapikan berkas-berkas atasannya. Hari ini dia cukup merasa senang dengan kedatangan anggota baru di prefek _Recon _tempat ia bekerja, dia yakin bahwa Eren Jaeger dapat menjadi teman bicara yang asik untuknya. Dan sekarang, wanita kepala 2 yang polos itu bergumam,"Hari ini aku harus berjuang keras agar direktur maupun wakil direktur dapat membanggakan hasil pekerjaanku!"

Oya, ngomong-ngomong soal pekerjaan, mari kita kembali ke waktu sekitar setengah jam yang lalu.

"_Petra, aku akan keluar sebentar. Kalau nanti ada pegawai yang baru datang kesini, suruh saja dia ke ruangan orang itu," seorang pria paruh baya namun masih terlihat tampan meskipun berambut klimis dan licin membenarkan letak dasinya seraya memerintah bawahannya yang manis._

"_Ah—baiklah . Saya mengerti, sir Erwin," Petra menjawab dengan halus sambil menyunggingkan senyum khasnya._

_Kedua bola mata Petra mengikuti arah sang paman direktur gagah yang melenggang pergi, namun beberapa saat kemudian telepon meja kerjanya berbunyi dengan nyaring._

"_Ya, Halo? Ada yang bisa saya ban—"_

"_Petra, Jangan biarkan ada orang yang masuk ke ruanganku selama beberapa jam ke depan. Moodku sedang tidak baik," suara rendah seseorang terdengar dari seberang sana—Oh wakil direktur ternyata._

"_Ah—um, baiklah. Saya menger—"_

_Tut. Tut. Tut._

—_sambungan telepon dimatikan bahkan sebelum Petra menyelesaikan konfirmasinya. Praktis sekali sang wakil direktur itu. Petra yang tadinya semangat kerja ala titan abnormal langsung mencak-mencak sendiri. Memang sudah biasa sih ia diperlakukan begitu, tapi kesabaran wanita itu juga ada batasnya kan. _

_Dan demi menetralisirkan aura sensinya, Petra memilih untuk menyetel lagu 'keramat' dari elektronik canggihnya yang tipisnya 11-12 dengan daun tanaman. Ah—tentram rasanya. Entah apakah lagu 'keramat' tersebut, itu adalah rahasia sang sekretaris dan Tuhannya._

—_lalu kemudian datanglah sang pegawai baru yang berwajah polos. Petra yang sudah kembali semangat kerja sehabis 'ritual'-nya tadi, memberikan pesan dari sang atasan kepada Eren. Yah, dasar namanya ritual keramat, penyebab adanya ritual tersebut pun terlupakan demi memperbaiki mood kerja. Ia melupakan pesan menyebalkan dari sang wakil direktur dengan polosnya._

—Dan review tentang pekerjaan sang sekretaris pun selesai.

"ASTAGA!" Petra Ral bangkit dari kursinya, berkas-berkas yang sedari tadi ia rapikan langsung berhamburan acak di lantai. Kedua maniknya langsung mendelik tajam ke segala penjuru arah untuk mencari mahluk berkepala coklat yang tadi berbicara padanya.

ADA!

Maka dengan gesit, Petra berlari menyusul ke tempat di mana pemuda baru itu berada. Namun sayang—kaki kurusnya tersangkut oleh gundukan 'mayat' yang bergelimpangan di lantai. Dan ia pun jatuh terjelembab di atas kerasnya lantai dengan indahnya.

"!"

Wajah manis Petra yang tertelan oleh ratanya lantai pun terdiam sesaat—lalu terdengar suara rutukan yang menyeramkan dari sosok itu.

"Enak saja—aku tidak akan menyerah!" sosok itu bangkit seraya menutupi hidungnya yang teraliri darah segar dan kembali mengejar targetnya.

"Eren! EREN JAEGER! TUNGGU—"

Ah—dasar memang wanita manis. Mau seaneh apapun pribadinya, ia tak bisa memungkiri kodratnya yang memiliki suara teramat lembut. Teriakannya dengan mudah tersamarkan oleh suara ocehan sekumpulan orang yang berdebat di ruangan itu. Maka, tamatlah riwayat Petra saat ia kedua matanya menangkap sosok Eren yang sudah memasuki ruangan sakral sang wakil direktur.

—lalu terkumandanglah teriakan pemuda yang _virgin_.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Eren memekik dengan suara yang luar biasa cempreng sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang tetap membiarkan celah besar pada kedua manik _emerald_nya—sama saja bohong dong.

Perempuan erotis yang tadinya asik bergelut dengan aktivitasnya di atas sang wakil direktur refleks langsung menutupi 'harta' bendanya.

"Tch! Levi! Kupikir tadi kau sudah memberi peringatan agar bawahanmu tidak datang kemari! Sial!" ia mengutuk berulang-ulang seraya memakai kembali pakaiannya yang berceceran dengan asal.

"Sudah! Aku tidak perduli lagi!" wanita dengan dandanan menor dan berbodi bohai itu mengambil tasnya diatas sofa dan berjalan melewati sosok sang pegawai baru—yang kurang ajar dengan angkuhnya.

Eren langsung tegang.

Ini hari pertama ia bekerja, dan malah menangkap basah sang atasan sedang melakukan hal nista diruang kerjanya. Ah—nasib Eren memang jauh dari kata mujur.

"Apa-apaan ini?" sang wakil direktur yang—err,tak asing itu menyipitkan matanya yang dari awal sudah sipit, tatapan tajamnya benar-benar tak asing. Apalagi suara rendah itu—ya, pria ini memang benar-benar tak asing lagi. Eren membuka melepas kedua tangannya dan—

Astaga. Rambut hitam cepak dengan wajah suram itu— Itu adalah anak cebol yang menamparnya tadi malam!

Habislah sudah.

—Eren harus pasrah menunggu surat pemberhentian kerjanya sesaat lagi.

"Sa—Saya minta maaf, _sir _Rivaille! Tadi saya—"

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, Petra. Kau, tinggalkan ruanganku sekarang juga," kedua mahluk lain di ruangan itu menegang.

Eren Jaeger, yang seumur hidupnya tak pernah kalah dalam hal omongan, baru kali ini merasa mati kutu di depan atasan barunya—yang sebentar lagi bakal menjadi mantan atasannya. Petra yang tertunduk takut sedikit melirik Eren dari sudut matanya—cemas. Lalu ia pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan mencekam itu dengan rasa penuh dosa.

"A—Anu, _sir_—"

"Diam dan duduk di sana, bocah," Rivaille memerintah seenak jidat sambil menunjuk kursi yang berseberangan dengan miliknya. Seraya sang perjaka yang sudah tercemar tersebut berjalan dengan kaku ke arah kursi yang dituju, Rivaille menurukan pandangannya ke celana kerjanya—berniat untuk menutup resleting yang lama terabaikan sejak kejadian heboh tadi.

"Oi—aku tak menyuruhmu untuk menundukkan kepalamu saat berbicara denganku, Eren Jaeger," bagai seekor anjing yang patuh pada majikannya Eren hanya manggut-manggut paham dan langsung menatap sang 'majikan' dengan penuh rasa takut. Entah karena dia trauma akibat bekas gambar tangan di pipinya atau dengan suasana mencekam karena kebodohannya yang salah tempat—mungkin bisa juga keduanya.

"M—Maafkan saya telah lancang—"

"Kubilang diam," Eren langsung mengunci mulutnya dengan rapat.

Manik _silver_ bertemu dengan manik _emerald. _Sipit dan belo saling bertukar pikiran. Mata kejam dan Mata polos saling bertatap lama. Hingga akhirnya Rivaille angkat bicara.

"Eren Jaeger. Apa kau sadar tentang apa yang telah kau lakukan?"

"Saya—"

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab. Lepaskan semua pakaianmu,"

"EH!?"

—sang Jaeger muda kembali merasakan bahwa jantungnya nyaris berhenti untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

=================—Ө—=================

Dan satu hal yang ia pelajari hari ini adalah—

.

.

.

—kantornya penuh dengan orang aneh.

* * *

**~To Be Continue~**

* * *

**A/N::  
Whoa—plot cerita ini lambat sekali ya =w=a**

**Yah—anggap saja sebagai pembuka. Agak ribet menceritakan tokoh-tokoh yang bersangkutan berhubung karakter di Shingeki No Kyojin sangatlah banyak. Apalagi ini cerita AU, mau tak mau author harus menceritakan masing-masing peran tokoh agar pembaca mengerti tentang dunia ini. hohoho. Di chapter ke depan akan lebih banyak karakter yang bermunculan—tapi tak akan serinci Petra ini sih. /o/ dan kehidupan RiRen akan segera dimulai di chap depan! Yay! UvU~  
Terimakasih bagi yang sudah mampir melihat, membaca, mereview atau bahkan memfave fic ini ;;;;;;;w;;;;;;; wwww terharu~~**

***salute= ini adalah salam hormat yang digunakan di serial SnK UvU**

****Recon= Ya, ya~ Recon dan Scouting itu sama~ tapi aku sengaja membedakannya sebagai nama perusahaan dan nama salah satu instansi terkenal di Scouting Legion. UvU~**

**Ah~  
dan balasan untuk review======**

**Kiyo:: X"D yosh, ganbarimasu! Watashi wa tsuyoi!**

**Nekonyandaisuki:: Ini sudah chap 2 UvU~  
Nacchan Sakura:: whoa~ X"D jangan deh kalau dia. Lol ada peran sendiri ntar. X"DD Sankyuuu~**

**Fujoshi Ren:: Naaah XD aku emang suka 2 seri itu. Hahahahah~ sankyuuu~**

**Azure'czar:: X"DD hahah, itu perkataan random yang lewat di otakku dengan kilat. Lol. YAP, BENAR. ;;;;;;w;;;;; Fic itulah yang membuatku galau akhir-akhir ini~ huhuhuhu. Dulu aku hiatus karena kehilangan semangat menulis… dan setelah kembali malah aku lupa plot cerita itu #nangis darah# dan sekarang aku sedang mendata ulang fic itu dan akan kuusahakan rampung UvU Makasih ya semangatnya~ #terharu**

**Yap! See ya next chapter~~**


	3. Act 3 : My Office Full of Weirdos (pt 2)

**Disclaimer :: Shingeki No Kyojin ©****Hajime Isayama****. I do not own the characters, except for this story.**

**Genre::** **Shonen-ai/Yaoi****, Romance, Humor,** **AU.**

**Rate::T****+ (Bad language, explicit sex content (SOFT))**

**Pairing:: RiRen (Rivaille x Eren)**

**Warning:: Fluff till Sexy romance of them! Please read on your own risk! Don't Like, Don't Read! CHAPTER INI SANGAT PANJANG! BEWARE!**

* * *

"Whoa! Ini yang namanya Eren Jaeger!? HAHAHAHAHA!" suara tawa yang menggelegar terdengar di ruangan utama instansi _Recon, _pemuda yang namanya dielu-elukan oleh seorang wanita yang tampak dewasa dengan kunciran kuda dan rambut belah tengahnya hanya menekuk wajahnya dengan kesal.

"Oi—Hanji. Kecilkan suaramu sebelum wakil direktur datang kemari," seseorang lain menegur dengan kasar seraya mengangkat dagunya tinggi dengan sombong, "Heh, kalau aku sih santai saja," lanjutnya kemudian.

"HAHAHAHA! Tapi orang ini benar-benar menarik! Baru juga kerja, langsung dapat hukuman neraka dari Levi! Ternyata ada yang lebih parah darimu, Auruo!" wanita heboh—yang dipanggil Hanji itu masih saja tertawa dengan lantang seraya menepuk-nepukkan tangannya ke punggung Eren tanpa pengurangan tenaga sedikitpun. Sang korban yang sudah kesakitan karena 'hukuman neraka' dari sang penguasa semakin mengaduh ria dan terbatuk-batuk akibat pukulan telak yang berulang-ulang dari seniornya—Hanji Zoe.

"Tch, kurang ajar kau—" Auruo mendecih dan melotot pada sang wanita.

"E—Eren, aku benar-benar minta maaf! Ini semua salahku—kalau saja tadi aku memberitahumu lebih awal, pasti—"

Ah—

—sudahlah.

—itu sudah tidak penting lagi. Meskipun tadinya ia harus merasakan nikmatnya debaran saat dipecut di pantat—yang bahkan emak Eren pun tak pernah memukulnya barang seujung kuku pun.

* * *

**.**

**Earl Yumi **

**mempersembahkan**

**cerita fiksi ini hanya untukmu**

**.**

**.**

**~Endless Love Story~**

**Chapter 3**

**_"_****_My Office Full of Weirdos (pt 2)"_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_ "Kau harus bertanggung jawab. Lepaskan semua pakaianmu,"_

_"EH!?" kedua permata zamrud membulat dengan sempurna._

_"Pa-Pakaian saya, __**sir**__!?"_

_"Cepat lakukan, keparat," Rivaille meninggikan suaranya dengan tidak sabaran._

_Eren gelagapan dan refleks menutupi buah adam dan dadanya dengan geli—padahal percuma juga,"T—Tapi, __**sir**__—Saya bukan hom—"_

_"Kau ingin kupecat di hari pertamamu bekerja?" ancaman Rivaille membuat Eren menjadi bungkam dan secara perlahan mulai melucuti kemeja kebanggaannya. Lalu dengan gemetaran hebat dicampur dengan wajahnya yang tak ada bedanya dengan kepiting rebus, Eren mulai membuka ikat pinggangnya._

**_Aku gak bakal perjaka lagi—_**

**_Kejantananku bakal hilang dengan cara nista—_**

**_—kepolosan dan malam pertamaku akan—_**

_"Oi. Aku tak menyuruhmu untuk membuka celanamu. Jangan membuatku jijik, bocah."_

_Hah?_

_"Ta-Tapi tadi katanya semua—"_

_"Aku hanya mengatakannya pada baju atasanmu. Makanya bersihkan kuping busukmu itu sebelum kau berani menapakkan kaki kotormu ke dalam ruanganku, __**shitty brat**__," _

_OH—_

_—OOHH_

_—Eren salah presepsi pendengaran._

_Gondok ya, Eren._

_._

_._

_.._

_Eh—tapi Rivaille juga sok tahu, deh. Sepatu Eren masih baru dibuka dari kardusnya, lho. Masih kinclong juga._

_._

_._

_._

_—Well, semoga pria berwajah ke __**baby-baby**__ unyu-an itu tidak mendengar._

_Semoga._

_Rivaille memincingkan sebelah matanya seraya memagut rahangnya dengan sebelah tangan—memandang malas._

_"S-Sudah, __**sir**__." Eren menyampirkan kemeja dan dasinya ke lengan kirinya yang ditekuk di depan perutnya. Meskipun wajah sang kepala tanah menghadap lawan bicaranya, namun pandangan kedua irisnya sama sekali tak bernyali untuk menatap iris silver sang __**supervisor**__._

_"Anu—boleh saya bertanya?" masih mengalihkan pandangannya saat yang lainnya mencari sebuah item yang tersimpan di laci meja kerjanya._

_"1 pertanyaan,"_

_"S—Sebenarnya apa yang akan anda lakukan kepada saya, __**sir**__?"_

_"…..tentu saja—hukuman."_

_—lampu keselamatan Eren telah padam._

_"Sekarang baliklah badanmu menghadap ke dinding," lanjutnya dingin._

_"Ap—"_

_"Sekali lagi kau mengeluarkan suara sebelum kuperintah, angkat kakimu dari perusahaan ini sekarang juga," untaian nada bass dari pria berperawakan tinggi __**lumayan**__ itu terdengar mendekat—cukup dekat hingga membuat Eren bergidik dan semakin tegang._

_Eren yang sebenarnya lebih memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan kantor ini daripada kesuciannya terenggut—sampai nanti tak bisa menikah, membeku di tempatnya berdiri dan berupaya untuk mengikuti perintah sang atasan._

_—sungguh, Eren tak mengerti kenapa ia sama sekali tak bisa berkutik di hadapan sosok Rivaille yang baru ditemuinya semalam barang hanya beberapa menit saja._

_Kemana sosoknya yang selalu enerjik dan percaya diri?_

_Kemana keberanian Eren—sang pahlawan licik yang selalu menang dalam adu ketangkasan mulut?_

_—ah, jangan definisikan 'ketangkasan mulut' di sini sebagai hal bejad._

_Sedang serius nih._

_Yang pasti, Eren sama sekali tak tahu alasan kenapa suara rendah Rivaille begitu menghipnotis dirinya. Meskipun pikiran Eren saling mendesak untuk menuntut haknya sebagai seorang manusia, namun tubuhnya berkhianat._

_Jaeger muda yang sudah menatap dinding di sebelah pintu utama ruangan itu meletakkan kedua tangannya ke dinding beralaskan wallpaper khas bangsawan inggris jaman dahulu—mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya._

_—hingga tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sekumpulan 'benang raksasa' yang berkumpul menjadi satu kesatuan benda yang biasa disebut oleh masyarakat umum sebagai pecut,_

_—mendarat di atas helaian kain celana kerjanya._

_"ARGH!" Eren yang terkejut atas serangan mendadak yang menimbulkan rasa sakit yang menusuk gumpalan daging pahanya sontak mengerang dengan keras._

**_Apa-apaan ini!?_**

**_Atasan ini memang sudah tidak waras! Ini sama saja dengan tindakan kekerasan yang meliputi pelecehan hak asasi manu—_**

_—dan hentakkan kedua pada pantat sang Jaeger muda telah terjadi. Eren mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat—menahan suara rintihannya yang semakin menjadi._

_"Ini hukuman atas ketidaksopananmu yang telah melecehkanku semalam,"_

_Rivaille terdengar tenang— sama sekali tak ada ekspresi yang berarti._

_"Dan ini—"_

_Hentakkan ketiga pada tempat yang sama—dengan lebih kuat._

_"Ucapan terimakasihku padamu yang telah mengusir pelacur sialan itu,"_

**_—tunggu. Terima kasih, katanya!?_**

**_HAL BEGINI UCAPAN TERIMAKASIH, SIR!?_**

_"Apa kau sudah sadar tentang semua kesalahanmu, Eren Jaeger?"_

_Sosok yang ditanya masih belum menampakkan wajahnya kepada sang __**supervisor**__—terdiam dengan perasaan yang penuh._

_"Katakan, Eren. Apa kau membenciku?"_

**_'Ya. Aku sangat membencimu'_**

_"Tidak, __**sir**__. Saya sudah sadar dengan segala kesalahan saya."_

**_'Ini salahku yang sudah mau menuruti segala perkataanmu ketimbang perasaanku sendiri. Salahku.'_**

_"Lalu, apa kau tahu bagaimana kau seharusnya bersikap kepadaku setelah ini?"_

**_'Ya. aku akan menemukan berbagai cara supaya bisa menendang wajahmu, sir'_**

_"Ya, s-saya minta maaf, __**sir**__." Eren membalikkan wajahnya, menatap sang atasan dengan wajah miris. Pantatnya sama sekali tak berhenti berdenyut semenjak menerima pecutan neraka dari Rivaille untuk yang kelima kalinya—dan juga terakhir kalinya._

_"Kau pikir aku tipe orang yang semudah itu menerima kata maaf dari bawahanku yang sama sekali tak tahu sopan santun sepertimu?—lagipula aku tak akan menyuruhmu berpenampilan seperti ini di ruanganku tanpa alasan,"_

_—mampus._

**_'Sekarang apa lagi, sir?' _**

**_'Sebenarnya mau anda apaaaa?'_**

_Eren depresi berat,'__**kenapa tak sekalian saja anda memakai saya sebagai pengganti wanita jalang tadi daripada saya terus-terusan tersiksa begini—**_

**_—_**_tunggu._

_Pengganti? Yang benar saja. Eren masih normal dan masih menyukai wanita pada umumnya! Well—setidaknya Eren masih dapat berfantasi ria dengan koleksi gambar bejad di kamarnya!_

_"H-Hukuman apalagi yang akan anda berikan kepada saya, __**sir**__? Tolong ampuni saya—"_

_Eren mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang telah kelepasan bicara tentang 'pergantian' yang absurd tadi._

_"Aku sudah mengampunimu. Makanya kenakanlah ini, Eren Jaeger,"_

_Eren mangap. _

**_—what the hell._**

_Benda nista apa itu—bulu._

_Sepasang benda berbulu__**—OH MY GOD.**_

_—Demi apron bercorak tantenya titan, kenapa atasan keparatnya ini punya kuping kucing buatan!? Warna pink lho._

**_PINK._**

_Jangan-jangan Rivaille mau menyuruhnya melakukan itu dengan penampilan memalukan begitu—_

_"—dan kalungkan ini di lehermu. Lalu berdirilah di depan ruanganku selama 1 jam."_

_Dagu Eren semakin terjorok kebawah—Bengong menatap tulisan bertinta hitam di atas bidang tipis yang ditujukan padanya._

_—__**Saya berjanji tidak akan mengulangi perbuatan tidak sopan lagi.**_

_Normal._

_Tapi kok rasanya seperti masa orientasi sekolah saja._

_"A—Anu, cuma hal itu saja?"_

_"Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan?"_

_—Sungguh, Eren serasa ingin menelusupkan wajah memerahnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi ke saluran pembuangan air terdekat akibat pikiran ngaco-nya yang sudah melayang kemana-mana._

_"T-Tidak apa-apa, __**sir**__! Saya permisi!" Eren menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah acakadut karena kepanasan seraya menyambar papan tulis mungil yang nantinya akan ia kenakan beberapa saat lagi dan pergi keluar ruangan itu tanpa protes lebih lanjut._

_—Eren, ketidaksopananmu kambuh lagi tuh._

_Rivaille hanya terdiam mematung ditempatnya berpijak, mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi dengan matanya yang berkedut singkat._

_—wah, rekor._

_"Eren Jaeger—penurut sekali," dengusnya singkat dan kembali duduk di singgasana mewahnya dengan santai._

_._

_.._

_._

_._

Dan kini, terpampanglah sosok Eren yang berdiri di sekitar kumpulan para senior yang mengerubunginya dengan kepo.

Eren yang sudah memakai kembali kemeja hijau lumutnya menatap sang sekretaris dengan sayu,"Sudahlah, Ini juga salahku yang sembarangan masuk tanpa konfirmasi Rivaille Heichou kok, Petra-san."

Ya—Eren tak ingin membahas soal ini lagi.

Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu,

Ditelan angin saja sana.

Dan jangan kembali.

Kalau perlu bawa juga si cebol itu—

—Ah, Eren. Dia atasanmu kan.

"Hanji. Berhenti memukulinya seperti itu. Eren terlihat kesakitan tuh," Erd Gin, senior lain yang baru saja selesai menyeduh kopi penahan rasa kantuknya tiba-tiba menyembul dari balik punggung Hanji.

"Ah—! Waduh! Hahaha! Maaf ya, Eren! Kamu benar-benar lucu, sih!" dan sekali lagi—tanpa sadar Hanji mendorong tubuh lunglai Eren yang malang.

—sekali lagi, malang.

"Oya, kau belum bertemu anak-anak baru lainnya kan? Erwin menitipkanmu padaku—"

"…"

—hening.

..

.

.

Tak ada lanjutan dari kalimat sang senior.

.

..

.

Tak ada sahutan dari sang junior.

.

..

.

—Hanya ada sebuah gundukan hijau sang Jaeger muda yang tesungkur di lantai.

"Eren?"

—Ah, sungguh malang.

=================—Ө—=================

"Salute!" suara serak sang pembina _trainee_ Scouting Legion Publisher menggema tinggi di gendang telinga para pegawai baru—memerintah mereka untuk melakukan salam wajib.

"Mulai hari ini, kalian adalah anggota resmi dari pelatihan pegawai baru perusahaan Scouting Legion!" suara dentuman sol sepatu yang berantukkan dengan lantai terdengar sangat jelas di ruangan kosong yang dipakai sebagai hall dari gedung Scouting Legion Publisher.

"Namun nasib kalian sedang tidak beruntung, karena aku—Keith Shardis lah yang akan membina kalian!"

—para _trainee_ meneguk ludah dengan gugup.

Yang benar saja?

Om-om macam 'berambut-tak-ada' yang memiliki wajah seseram algojo penjara tahanan mati begitu bakal menjadi pengajar mereka selama pelatihan?

Sudah peyot, hitam, botak, giliran tumbuh rambut cuma bagian dagu seorang.

—hidup lagi.

.

Krik.

.

—Jangan ngamuk sama Eren ya, Om.

Eren yang menikmati _skip time_-nya untuk pingsan selama beberapa saat kini diharuskan untuk berdiri tegap di hall gedung utama. Meskipun kepala coklatnya menghadap pada sang senior, kedua manik daunnya berpetualang ke segala arah yang memungkinkan untuknya. Di jejeran ini ada sekitar 6 orang lainnya yang berdiri bersamanya.

Karena Eren adalah anak yang baik dan rajin, ia sudah repot-repot untuk menghapalkan rekan-rekan barunya itu sesuai dengan daftar pegawai baru yang terdapat buku pendoman yang ia terima saat diterima di perusahaan ini. Meskipun mereka memilih divisi atau instansi yang berbeda-beda, mereka tetap mendapat pelatihan yang sama.

Sosok paling ujung kiri—kalau tidak salah namanya Ymir. Dia bahkan lebih tinggi dari Eren sendiri. Tapi satu hal, sampai sekarang Eren tak bisa mendefinisikan apakah Ymir itu perempuan atau laki-laki. Dia—tidak diketahui. Dan Eren bersumpah untuk tidak perlu mengetahuinya karena takut akan kenyataan yang ada.

Lalu di sebelah Ymir, ada sosok gadis yang teramat cantik dengan tinggi yang berlawanan terbalik dengan Ymir, Christa. Ah—ternyata Christa memang terlalu cantik seperti rumor yang beredar. Kau yakin dia bukan keturunan artis atau pun malaikat?

Selanjutnya, kedua manik Eren menangkap sosok yang sangat menjulang tinggi lengkap dengan surai hitam kelamnya. Ah—Jadi dia Bertholdt Fubar, orang yang katanya sangat berbakat dalam bidang editor manga? _Wow_, Eren bahkan tak bisa membayangkan kalau ada saja manusia yang bisa hidup dengan tinggi yang teramat berlebihan itu.

Lalu di sebelah Bertholdt—wajah yang sangat mengerikan itu—Annie Leonhart? Tidak salah lagi, itu memang dia. Wanita yang kabarnya bisa membunuh siapa saja hanya dengan tatapannya yang langsung menusuk ulu hatimu. Mengerikan—kalau Eren tidak salah baca, sih. Dia masuk di instansi manga sama seperti Bertholdt. Lalu—

—Tunggu.

Apa yang sedang digenggam tangan orang itu!? Eren terpaku pada sosok di sebelah Annie.

Kentang?

Buru-buru Eren menilik ke bagian atas sosok itu. Gila. Perempuan itu berani sekali makan kentang di acara sakral begini?

Siapa namanya? Eren tak bisa mengingat wajah wanita itu sama sekali. Siapa?

"Aku di sini bukan untuk memberikan kalian salam hangat, kalian yang berada di sini hanya sebagai sampah cadangan yang sama sekali tak punya arti bagi perusahaan ini! Kalian bahkan lebih rendah daripada hanya sekedar sampah!"

Senior tergalak yang dialihtugaskan sebagai pembina _trainee _ini menilik setiap ekor calon santapan omelannya satu persatu.

"Sampai 3 hari kedepan, kalian semua akan berada dibawah bimbinganku, maka dari itu—"

Lalu sampailah ia pada sosok pemuda yang sedaritadi hanya tersenyum-senyum dengan idiotnya.

"Kau. Siapa namamu!?"

Masih dengan senyuman tak terdefinisinya ia melakukan hormat salute,"Jean Kirstein, _sir_! Saya berasal dari perbatasan wall trost dan wall maria!" sahutnya dengan sangat lantang tepat di depan wajah sang pembina _killer_.

"Untuk apa kau berada di sini?"

Jean membulatkan kedua manik keabuannya dengan heran,"Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk menjadi pengganti direktur perusahaan ini, _sir_!"

—entah harus berkata apa, orang ini terlihat—

.

.

.

sangat bodoh.

"Oh. Jadi kau ingin menjadi direktur perusahaan ini?"

"Iya, _sir_!" kedua bola mata Jean berbinar dengan penuh antusias.

"Oh—"

**DUAK!**

Sesuatu yang sangat keras beradu dengan dahi Jean—cukup keras untuk membuat sang pemuda berambut coklat keabuan tersungkur ke lantai.

"Kenapa kau berlutut seperti itu, Jean Kirstein? Tak ada direktur yang berlutut dilantai seperti itu! Kau terlalu lemah!"

—bagaimana mungkin Jean tidak berlutut jika tiba-tiba disuguhi ciuman cinta dari dahi sekeras batu begitu, om.

"Kau! Sebutkan nama dan asalmu! Jangan begong saja!" Keith sampai pada korban berikutnya yang ternganga melihat kejadian luar biasa yang terjadi tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"A—A!" sosok itu melakukan salute dengan panik,"S-Saya Eren Jaeger dari desa wall trost, _sir_!"

"…"

"…"

"_S-Sir?_"

"Kau orang yang baru-baru ini terkena hukuman dari Rivaille?"

"OHOK!" seketika Eren tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

**.**

**—****_Shit_****.**

**Kok berita memalukan macam begitu cepat sekali menyebarnya di kantor ini?**

—ah andai saja Eren tahu kalau mahluk berkacamata nan menyebalkan itulah yang menjadi pelaku utama dalam penyebaran berita laknat ini.

"_S-Sir,_ Saya rasa ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal semacam itu," Eren berusaha setengah mati untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan sosok tak bisa kompromi macam Keith Shardis.

Keith menaikkan alis kanannya, menatap tajam langsung menuju kedua manik _emerald _di bawah dagunya.

"Kau—"

Oh, _tidak_.

Firasat buruk.

"—turunlah ke lantai dasar dan berlari kelilingi kawasan kantor sampai jam makan siang selesai, Eren Jaeger,"

—maka bertambahlah siasat ketidakberuntungan seorang Eren di hari pertamanya bekerja.

=================—Ө—=================

"Haah….uhh…hhhh,"

"Sial—aku tak tahan lagi,"

"Bersabarlah—hhh…aku juga tidak kuat lagi—"

"Kau sih enak..hha…hahh! Ayo keluar saja!" butiran peluh terus mengucur dari balik pori-pori kulit kedua pemuda _trainee_.

"Tidak mau ah, hhah-sedikit lagi..hhah..uhh,"

"Ayolah, jangan takut, Eren-nnghha…keluar saja-uhh haa,"

"Tidak-nnha…aku mulai menikmatinya kok…hha,"

.

..

.

"Kau—masokis, Eren?"

"AKU TIDAK MAU SI BOTAK ITU MENAMBAH HUKUMANKU LAGI, BODOH," Eren yang sudah berlari mengelilingi gedung utama seluas 400 m² berulang-ulang selama 3 jam lamanya menjadi naik pitam akibat pertanyaan absurd sesama rekan idiotnya. Yah, tapi setidaknya kini ia tak menderita sendiri.

"HA? SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG BODOH? AKU KAN CUMA MAU MENGAJAKMU KABUR, KURANG BAIK APA COBA?" Jean Kirstein yang akhirnya mendapat hukuman yang sama dengan Eren berhenti berlari dan menatap sang _brunette._

"MANA ADA ORANG YANG MENGAJAK KABUR KALAU HUKUMANNYA TINGGAL 2 MENIT LAGI? SAMA SAJA BOHONG, BODOH," Eren ikut-ikutanya berhenti dan menyerudukkan jidat kebanggaannya pada sang jidat kepala coklat keabuan.

**Ah—sudahlah, tak ada gunanya kalian berteriak-teriak di taman hias kantor begini.**

"OI—SUDAH BAIK AKU MENGAJAKMU UNTUK ISTIRAHAT, KAU MALAH MENGATAIKU BODOH TERUS. KAULAH YANG BODOH, SAMPAI-SAMPAI SI IBLIS RIVAILLE PUN MENGHUKUMMU," Jean, si pria kece nan baik hati ikut naik pitam akibat ulah Eren. _Well_—mereka sama saja.

**—tidak baik untuk kesehatan mental dan pemandangan sosial.**

"APA!? ITU BUKAN SALAHKU, TAHU. SI PENDEK ITULAH YANG MEMULAINYA—"

"Jean Kirstein, Eren Jaeger,"

Kedua kepala tinggi semapai membatu di tempat mereka berpijak.

"Jika kalian ada waktu untuk membicarakanku, berarti kalian punya waktu yang luang untuk hukuman berikutnya, kan?"

**—Tuh, kan. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan mental.**

Dari ratusan orang yang bekerja di kantor mewah ini, kenapa mereka harus bertemu Rivaille yang kebetulan sedang lewat untuk berpatroli keadaan sekitar?

.

.

Tuhan, sebenarnya berapa banyak dosa yang telah diperbuat Eren dan Jean?

"—Lupakan saja. Aku akan menyimpan hukuman kalian untuk sementara," Rivaille memandangi sosok Jean untuk beberapa saat,"Aku sedang tidak ingin membuang tenagaku," lalu ia berpaling pada sang Jaeger muda—memberikan tatapan intens pada pemuda polos itu.

"Tapi jangan harap aku akan melupakan hukuman kalian,"

**—glek.**

Sejumlah cairan saliva tertelan dengan terpaksa di dalam kerongkongan yang mengering. Dua pasang mata yang ketakutan mengikuti _gesture _sang _supervisor _yang berlalu melewati mereka.

Belum aman. Mereka belum aman.

Masih ada hutang hukuman yang menanti mereka setelah kondisi _mood _Rivaille membaik.

—dan Jean Kirstein, di hari pertama kerjanya, dengan malangnya harus tertular kesialan sang Jaeger muda.

"Eren—Ini salahmu," suara geraman terdengar dari pemuda yang baru saja terkena imbas akibat kesialan sang _brunette_.

"Hah? Jangan sembarangan menyalahkan orang!"

"Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya ini salahmu!" Jean menarik kerah Eren dengan kasar—memaksanya untuk mendekati wajah Jean.

"Kalau saja tadi kau tidak mengajakku berdebat, aku tak akan berakhir dengan hukuman _sir_ Rivaille!"

"Haa!? Lepaskan aku! itu kan salahmu juga yang sudah—"

Eren terdiam tanpa melanjutkan perkataannya saat menangkap sosok dibalik punggung Jean yang sedaritadi memperhatikan 2 sejoli berisik ini.

"GYAAAAAAAAAA! KAU LAGI!? BERHENTI MENGEJUTKANKU DENGAN TAMPILAN KEPALA ANEHMU ITU!"

"ADUH!"

Eren refleks menampar Jean yang berada sangat dekat dengan dirinya karena terkejut melihat—

.

.

.

—tukang pengantar paket kemarin.

"Kau selalu kurang ajar seperti biasa, Eren Jaeger! Tak ada yang aneh dengan kepalaku yang botak!" sosok itu menendang pergelangan kaki Jean dengan sadis.

"Oi, Eren! Dasar—ADUH!"

—ah, Jean, nasibmu berada di antara mereka berdua.

"Oh!" Eren menepukkan kedua tangannya sekali—pertanda bahwa ia telah mencerna sesuatu di otaknya.

"Kau sedang mengantar paketan ke kantor ini?"

"Sembarangan! Aku seniormu tahu! Namaku Connie Springer, editor disalah satu instansi Scouting Legion!"

"SENIOR!?" Eren kaget bukan kepalang, tapi kan—

"Bukankah di sini dilarang melakukan pekerjaan lain diluar hmmphh-!?"

Connie, si unyil rambut jarang menutupi mulut Eren seraya menarik pipinya ke bawah—tentu saja Karena Eren terlalu tinggi baginya,"Ssst! Diam, bodoh! Jangan beritahukan siapapun mengenai pekerjaan sampinganku itu!"

Eren manggut-manggut paham dengan cepat, khawatir kalau-kalau pipinya jadi bengkak karena cubitan yang mematikan ala sang Connie.

"Bagus! Nanti kau kutraktir _pizza_ di kantin, deh!"

—Astaga. Mimpi apa Eren semalam, akhirnya ada juga kemujuran dalam catatan hidupnya.

_Yes_! Makanan gratis!

"Oi—kalian tak bermaksud melupakan aku yang menjadi korban keganasan kalian barusan, kan?"

Connie dan Eren menepuk jidat mereka secara serentak dan berpaling pada sosok tinggi secara bersamaan pula.

"Aduh, Maaf. Aku tak sengaja menendangmu!" Connie membungkukkan badannya sepersekian derajat, menjulurkan kedua tangannya sebagai permohonan maaf.

—Kok sama Eren, Connie tidak pernah berbuat hal-hal begitu?

"Karena uangku sedang mepet, jatah Eren kubagi dua denganmu!"

"Karena Eren juga punya hutang padaku, seharusnya dia juga memberikan jatahnya untukku!" Jean berseru dengan penuh percaya diri.

**_—what the fak._**

Eren harus menarik kata-kata mujurnya lagi, ternyata dirinya memang penuh oleh kesialan.

=================—Ө—=================

**Eren's POV::**

"Haah," ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku menghela napas panjang—meratapi nasib kurasa. Beberapa kali aku berpikir bahwa ini adalah karmaku yang sudah memaksakan kehendakku pada Mikasa yang kutinggalkan dirumah. Entah ini karma atau memang Mikasa mengutukku supaya aku cepat menyerah dengan cita-citaku—aku tidak tahu.

Seraya menopang daguku, tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah tangan yang menepuk pundakku dengan pelan.

"Eren, kau mau pulang bersama?"

—ah, Connie. Kuakui, meskipun ada yang aneh dengan kepalanya itu, Connie adalah mahluk yang paling normal di sini. Pasalnya, dia orang yang paling memperhatikanku—padahal aku yang jahat kepadanya.

"Tch, kalau kau tidak cepat nanti kami tinggal lho!" aku memutar kedua bola mataku pada sosok yang lebih tinggi.

"Tunggu sebentar. Bisakah kau bersabar sedikit, Jean?" Aku menggerutu kesal—kenapa orang ini benar-benar tak bisa akur denganku? _Yeah,_ dia menyebalkan dan sangat berisik.

—dan jangan samakan keberisikanku dengannya. Aku berisik untuk hal-hal yang bermutu, tahu.

Aku membereskan berkas-berkasku dan memasukkan ke dalam tas dengan asal, lalu menentengnya dengan tangan kiriku seraya tangan lainnya membenarkan letak dasiku—mengikuti kedua manusia lainnya untuk pulang bersama.

"Malam ini mau makan di luar bersama? Sekalian merayakan hari pertama kerja kalian!" Connie menepuk bahuku dan bahu Jean secara bersamaan.

Merayakan? Yang benar saja, Connie. Aku bisa bilang itu lebih tepat disebut sebagai kegiatan berduka atas kesialanku yang terus saja berlanjut sejak pertemuan pertamaku denganmu.

—oke, sebaiknya aku tak perlu menyalahkanmu lebih lanjut.

"Bukankah kau bilang sedang krisis uang, Connie?" kulihat Jean melotot pada Connie dengan kaget.

"Yah—setidaknya untuk makan malam beli sedikit bir cukup untukku sendiri,"

Connie, melihat dari seringaianmu itu, aku yakin kau berbohong tentang keuanganmu yang sedang diambang kepunahan.

Aku mencibir seraya mengangkat kedua bahuku,"_Yeah_, dan aku sedang berupaya untuk menghemat karena uang saku yang diberikan Carla sedang menipis,"

"Carla?" Jean dan Connie menatapku secara bersamaan—oh, ya. Tidak seharusnya aku menyebutkan nama ibuku dengan cara begitu.

"Jangan salah paham. Dia itu—_" _ belum sempat aku menyelesaikan perkataanku, Jean tiba-tiba menyikut pinggangku,"ADUH! Apaan sih—pinggang itu nyawa laki-laki tahu!" cercaku seraya mengusap pinggangku yang berdenyut.

"Lihat itu, bodoh!" pandanganku terarah pada telunjuk Jean lalu mengikuti arah yang dituju gumpalan daging mungil itu.

"S-_Sir_ Rivaille!?" kedua manik kehijauanku melebar dengan rasa tak percaya melihat pemandangan yang tak jauh di depan kami berada.

Dia—Si bos mesum yang pendek itu kini sedang berada di dalam pelukan salah satu seniorku yang paling dihindari—Hanji-san!

Mereka tidak berniat melakukan hal mesum di tempat umum begini, kan!? Terlebih lagi mereka adalah rekan kerja—

"Ah! Eren! Kebetulan sekali!"

Suara cempreng ini—tak salah lagi. Itu suara Hanji-san!

Aku menelengkan kepalaku perlahan ke arahnya yang sedang melambaikan tangannya padaku—masih dengan _sir_ Rivaille dalam pelukannya, pastinya.

"Oi—bagaimana ini?" aku berbisik kepada kedua mahluk lainnya di sampingku sambil memberikan kode kontak mata.

"Kan kau yang dipanggil, jangan bawa-bawa kami!"

Jean—kau sungguh pengkhianat. Mana janji perdamaian kita sejam yang lalu? Ah—aku ingin menangis rasanya.

"Eren, aku akan berdoa atas keselamatanmu," Oh—tidak, Connie. Kau juga ingin mengkhianatiku?

Oi—kenapa kalian berdua semakin lama berjalan menjauh dariku begitu?

"Hooooi—Ereeeennn!"

Tch, sial. Suara cempreng itu semakin kencang saja.

"Haah," aku mengela napas panjang lagi dan dengan amat sangat terpaksa harus mendekati kedua sosok lainnya.

Ah—tapi kenapa kondisi si pendek itu agak aneh, ya? Daritadi dia sama sekali tak melepaskan cengkramannya dari tubuh Hanji-san. Jangan-jangan—

—mereka sepasang kekasih? Astaga. Bencana alam.

Dengan cepat kubuang jauh-jauh pikiran liarku dan menghadap sang senior dengan ragu,"Selamat malam, Hanji-san,"

"Yosh! Eren! Ini kutitipkan padamu!"

"Titipkan? Apa maksud anda—UWAA!"

Berani bertaruh apapun juga, aku sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa seniorku yang cerewet itu tiba-tiba mendorong sesuatu dengan tinggi sekitar 160 cm ke arahku tepat sebelum aku menyelesaikan perkataanku.

"_Sir_ Rivaille!?"

"Tolong ya, Eren! Rivaille kelihatannya terlalu banyak minum tadi, jadi dia tidak sadarkan diri. Kau kan dekat dengannya, jadi kurasa kau bisa mengantarnya pulang—"

Aku membelalakan kedua _emerald _kelabuku dengan serentak.

Dekat?

DEKAT KATANYA?

Hanji-san, aku baru bertemu dengannya pagi ini dan tadi malam saja!

"Tunggu dulu, Hanji-san. Saya tidak tahu di mana _sir_ Rivaille tinggal—"

"Kalian berdua tinggal di apartemen yang sama kan?"

Astaga—darimana dia tahu info semacam itu!? Hanji-san memang mengerikan!

"Uhh—Tapi—"

"Kau tega membiarkan wanita cantik sepertiku memboyong pria malam-malam begini?"

Aku ragu kalau memang benar ada wanita yang memiliki tenaga badak sepertimu, Hanji-san. Tadi saja dia terlihat membawa _sir_ Rivaille dengan mudahnya, padahal baru beberapa detik saja aku menahan tubuh _sir_ Rivaille yang ternyata berat ini sudah kewalahan.

"Baiklah," aku menghela napas lagi—kali ini lebih panjang.

Ah—bagaimanapun juga, aku tak tega membiarkan Hanji-san yang berkedok penampilan sebagai wanita ini membawa si mesum sendirian.

"Ahhh! Sudah kuduga, kau memang sangat baik, Eren!" ia menatapku dengan mata yang berbinar,"Aku pulang dulu ya! Jaga Levi! Dadah!"

Mulutku seketika menganga cukup lebar seraya melihat wanita itu mulai menghilang dari balik kegelapan.

.

.

Aku berani bersumpah kalau baru saja aku melihat seringaian licik Hanji-san meskipun itu hanya ia tampakkan dalam sekejap mata.

Apa dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu?

Aku menengok ke belakang, mencari sosok 2 temanku yang baru saja berkhianat tadi.

—**what the hell.**

Mereka menghilang! Sial!

"A—Anu, _sir_? " aku menepuk pipi kepala hitam itu dengan sangat pelan, takut kalau-kalau aku dianggap kurang ajar lagi.

"Hmm," aroma alkohol yang kuat menyeruak dari kedua belahan bibir atasanku itu.

"_S-Sir,_ Anda baik-baik saja? Saya Eren Jaeger, Hanji-san meminta saya untuk mengantarkan anda pulang—" aku tersentak kaget ketika kedua kelopak mata atasanku tiba-tiba terbuka dengan sigap.

"Eren Jaeger katamu?" aku meneguk ludahku yang terasa menyakitkan ketika kedua manik tajamnya melotot kepadaku.

"Ma-Maaf, _sir_! Saya hanya diminta untuk—"  
"Tch, Hanji sialan, beraninya memaksaku untuk minum sebanyak itu. Nanti akan kuberi dia pelajaran," aku bergidik ketika ia merutuk berulang-ulang sambil menyebut nama senior bergender tak jelas itu.

"Anu, _sir_—"

"Jaeger, belikan aku air mineral,"

"Dan lepaskan tangan hina kotormu itu dari pinggangku," aku mengangkat kedua tanganku keatas dengan sangat gesit dan kaku.

"Ma-Maafkan saya!" sial, aku lupa melepaskan genggamanku!

"Tch, sudah sana cepat belikan aku air mineral," ia memijit keningnya dengan kesal.

Ah!

Aku merogoh kantong plastik putih yang sedaritadi kugenggam dan menyodorkan sebotol minuman padanya,"I-Ini, _sir_. Kebetulan tadi saya sudah membelinya di mini market,"

"…" tanpa menyahut, ia mengambil botol itu dan meneguk airnya dengan sangat tergesa-gesa, bahkan aku bisa melihat buliran air bening yang mengalir pada ujung bibirnya dan berakhir turun melewati leher pucatnya.

"_S-Sir, _Apa anda ingin pulang sendiri saja?"

Ia berhenti dari aktivitas meminumnya dan berbalik menatapku,"Tidak. Kau pulang bersamaku,"  
"Tapi—saya jalan kaki, _sir—_"

"Tak masalah," ia berdiri dari bangku yang ia duduki dan berjalan mendahuluiku.

"Anda yakin bisa berjalan dengan baik, _sir_? Apa mau saya bantu—"

"Kau diam saja. Aku tak mau bajuku kotor terkena kedua tanganmu itu,"

—dasar atasan tak tahu diri. Padahal aku sudah berbaik hati untuk menawarkan pertolongan padanya!

Aku berjalan di sampingnya tanpa kata, hanya temaram bulan penuh yang menerangi kesunyian di antara kami.

Malam itu, aku hanya menghabiskan waktuku dengan kutukan-kutukan dan sumpah serapah yang tak jelas.

Tuhan, harus bersama orang ini selama 30 menit kedepan terasa sangat mencekam!

=================—Ө—=================

**Normal POV::**

"Lalu—Kenapa anda bisa di sini, _sir_?" Eren yang tadinya merasa bahwa kamar apartemennya adalah hal teraman dari kesialan beruntunnya kini penuh oleh keringat dingin yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kenapa apanya, maksudmu?"

"Y-Yah, ini kan kamar saya, _sir_," Eren menyahut dengan ragu.

"Lalu?"

Eren meneguk ludah, "A—Anu, apa anda perlu sesuatu lagi dari saya?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat kamar bawahanku,"

—Rivaille, alibimu terlalu tidak masuk akal.

"Hah?"

"Jangan bengong saja. Cepat buka pintunya," Rivaille yang dominan berwajah serata tripleks memerintah sang Jaeger muda dengan mudahnya.

Eren akhirnya terpaksa membuka pintu kamarnya, takut kalau ia akan dihukum lagi karena terlalu lama berpikir. Lalu masuklah kedua sosok pohon cemara dan pohon tauge itu kedalam kamar Eren yang—

—_well_, bagai kapal pecah.

Rivaille mengangkat alisnya sedikit, lalu mengerutkan kedua alisnya dengan sarkatis,"Eren Jaeger, apa ini yang kau sebut sebagai kamar?"

"Saya baru pindahan, _sir_. Jadi—"

"Itu bukan alasan yang tepat."

—Astaga, ini kamar Eren. Mau dibalik, mau dibelah dua ataupun mau dibakar, tentu saja itu hak Eren sebagai pemilik, kan—

.

.

—Ralat. Maksudnya penyewa.

RIvaille yang kepalanya terasa sudah sangat sakit pun hanya mengela napas pendek dan duduk di samping meja ia terlalu sakit untuk menceramahi kebersihan sekitarnya.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang buatkan aku kopi saja,"

—Oh, jadi tujuan Rivaille yang sebenarnya itu hanya untuk secangkir kopi kesukaannya.

"Eh?"

"Kopi hitam pahit, tanpa gula dan gunakan air yang sudah mendidih," perintah mutlak Rivaille menjadi kebiasaan Eren sekarang. Ia sudah lelah untuk protes tentang perlakuan atasannya yang terlalu sentralisasi. Ia hanya melengos ke dapur minimalisnya dan membuatkan kopi sesuai perintah yang diucapkan padanya.

"Silakan, _sir_," tak lama Eren menyuguhkan cangkir biru mudanya pada sang supervisor lalu menyimpan kedua tangannya ke belakang tubuh dengan gugup saat Rivaille mulai meneguk minuman panas itu.

"…"

"Apa kau memasukkan kopinya terlebih dahulu sebelum airnya, Jaeger?"

"Iya?"

"Tidak enak." Rivaille menautkan kedua alisnya dan menjawab sang _brunette_ dengan frontal.

"Tunggu. Apa pengaruhnya hal itu dengan rasanya, _sir_?"  
"Kalau kubilang tak enak berarti tak enak. Buatkan lagi, air panasnya terlebih dahulu baru kau seduh kopi di dalamnya,"

'—**Arrghhh! Orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan!'**

**'Apa perlu aku menamparkan nampan besi ini ke wajahnya sampai dia ****_amnesia_**** sekalian?'**

Eren, urungkan usahamu yang sia-sia itu. Rivaille bukanlah orang yang dengan mudahnya bisa kau buat pingsan.

"Ini silakan, _sir_." Eren merendahkan suaranya, mencoba untuk meredam urat dahinya yang sudah berkedut sejak tadi.

"Hm," Rivaille menjawab singkat dan mulai meneguk cairan hitam pekat itu dengan santai.

Kepalanya sudah sangat terlalu sakit akibat ulah Hanji yang seenaknya memaksa untuk meminum alkohol terlalu banyak, padahal ia tidak terlalu suka dengan minuman macam itu karena bisa merusak aroma rongga mulutnya yang ia jaga dengan sepenuh jiwa.

Yah—setidaknya, kopi ini bisa sedikit mengurangi beban kepalanya.

"_Sir_, kenapa anda suka bermain perempuan?"

Entah setan apa yang merasuki tubuh Eren, tiba-tiba saja pertanyaan polos dan frontal terlontar dari kedua belahan bibir Eren secara tak sengaja. Rivaille memutar kedua bola matanya ke arah sumber suara dengan sedikit kaget.

—salahkan Eren yang kehilangan akalnya sehingga ia berani bertanya seperti itu kepada sosok iblis kejam ini.

"Ah! A-Anu, maafkan saya! Lupakan saja! Saya minta maaf!" Eren buru-buru menunduk dalam-dalam,"A-Apa kopinya tidak enak lagi? Saya bisa membuatkan yang baru—"

"Kau ingin tahu rasanya?"

"Y-Ya?" Eren bertanya balik—sedikit bingung saat melihat Rivaille yang tiba-tiba beranjak dari kursinya.

"Kutanya, kau sungguh ingin tahu rasa kopi itu, Eren?" Rivaille berjalan mendekat pada sosok yang lebih tinggi dan tanpa Eren sadari, ia sudah terpojok di dinding belakangnya—terlalu fokus pada tatapan Rivaille yang menghipnotisnya.

"I-Iya? Saya hanya ingin tahu kalau anda memang menyukai kopinya—"

"!"

Ah—sungguh, sudah tak terhitung berapa puluh kali jantungnya berpacu dengan keras hari ini. Tapi untuk yang satu ini, bisa dibilang ia bahkan hampir lupa bagaimana caranya untuk bernapas saat kulit asing menempel pada kedua belahan bibirnya yang mengering.

"_S-Sir,_ Apa yang anda lakukan—"

—Lagi.

Kini dua tangan yang kurus mengelilingi tubuhnya bersamaan dengan sesuatu yang menempel bibirnya lebih dalam dari sebelumnya.

"_Sir_ Riva—hmmph!"

—Lagi.

Eren dapat merasakan perih yang menyakitkan saat bibir bawahnya digigit dengan kasar—memaksanya untuk membuka rapatan bibirnya yang kaku.

Barang sekejap saja, Eren sudah dapat merasakan sesuatu yang basah memasuki rongga mulutnya.

"_Sir_—mmh—anda masih mabu—hmmh!" kedua manik Eren terpaku pada tatapan intens sang raven yang mulai mengobrak-abrik isi mulutnya.

—basah.

Ciuman kasar ini sangatlah basah.

—dan pahit.

Sepahit kopi hitam yang baru saja ia seduh beberapa saat yang lalu.

—tapi kenapa Eren samar-samar dapat merasakan rasa manis yang berbeda di dalamnya?

Yang benar saja.

Hah.

Aneh sekali.

"Hha—_Sir_—Anda tidak sadar tentang apa yang telah anda lakukan sekarang—hha," Eren yang sudah kehabisan pasokan udara menatap sang raven dengan bingung.

**'Sial—kenapa wajahku memanas seperti ini? Seharusnya aku marah sekarang—**

**.**

**.**

**—tapi kenapa wajahku terasa semakin panas karena perasaan yang malu?'**

"Aku tidak mabuk. Ini hukumanmu yang tertunda tadi siang, Eren."

**'Hukuman?'**

**'Kenapa hukumannya harus hal semacam ini?'**

Eren sama sekali tak bisa mengerti jalan pikiran sosok di hadapannya itu.

"_Sir_, saya masih normal—" Eren menyahut—masih dengan napasnya yang tersengal.  
"Siapa yang bilang aku tidak normal, bocah keparat," Rivaille melonggarkan dasinya, memandang rendah sang _brunette_ yang terduduk lemas di bawahnya—dengan kelopak mata yang setengah tertutup.

"Orang sepertimu tak butuh diajarkan dengan kata-kata, tapi kau harus diberi pelajaran dengan perilaku,"

—ah, suara yang rendah ini terus menggema dalam gendang telinga Eren.

Dan lagi-lagi—

—Eren sama sekali tak bisa mengerti kenapa ia tak bisa berkutik dihadapan Rivaille.

Kenapa? Kenapa ia tak menolak saat Rivaille menciumnya? Kenapa ia sekarang sama sekali tak bisa mengelak dari hukuman tak masuk akal ini?

—dan kenapa Eren justru merasa kecanduan?

Curang.

—Rivaille sangat curang.

Kenapa tangan yang menyentuh kulitnya itu membuat Eren merasa semakin nyaman?

** .TRRT.**

Kedua manik _emerald_ yang berkabut melirik ke layar _handphone-_nya yang tergeletak di atas karpet di sampingnya—

* * *

**-Mikasa Calling-**

**Answer—Dismiss**

* * *

**—**sampai pada saat ia merasakan sesuatu kembali melahap bibirnya, dan kelopak matanya menutup dengan sempurna.

**"Ini adalah hukuman untukmu, Eren."**

_Well, _tak diragukan lagi.

Eren tahu bahwa semua orang di kantornya memang aneh.

=================—Ө—=================

**~TBC~**

* * *

**A/N::**

**ARGGGGGGGGH AKU MENGETIK INI SAMBIL TERKANTUK-KANTUK. ;;;;;;;w;;;;;;**

**Harusnya ini update kemarin, tapi tertunda akibat ada acara syukuran dirumah~ ;;;;;;;;; #lemembabuseharian#curhat**

**Ah~ tapi yang pasti aku sudah memantapkan fic ini untuk update setiap hari minggu—biar kayak animenya. Hahaha :P #dihajar**

**Dan di chapter ini humornya terlalu garing menurutku. #menggelinding# apakah alurnya membosankan? ;;;;w;;;;**

**Banyak yang bertanya-tanya tentang wanita yang mendapat peran *uhuk* enak *uhuk* bersama Rivaille di chapter sebelumnya, yah!~ wajar saja kalian tak mengenalnya karena memang dia tak ada di serial SnK, yang tak lain berarti dia hanya OC saja~ random girl~. Karena aku tak mau merusak salah satu chara cewek di sini yang dijadikan sebagai wanita panggilan '3' Kalian juga pasti tak mau kan? YEAH~~ 3 #plak**

**Dan banyak yang memintaku untuk menaikkan Rate ya-hmm, kalaupun ini kujadikan Rate M, aku tak akan membuat lemon X"DD hahaha~ aku gak bisa buat lemon~ paling mentok hanya Lime dan Hint Lime. Hahahaha! X"DD #digampar**

**Perkenalan tokoh-tokoh yang bersangkutan sudah selesai~~ ah~ ada satu dua lagi sih yang bakal berlaga di chap selanjutnya~ tebak saja yang belum siapa. LOL**

**Di chap depan akan di fokuskan pada pekerjaan Eren!~ yah~ dengan sentuhan RivaEren yang kental tentunya~ :P**

**DAAAANN~ sedikit promosi buat fic-ku yang lain di fandom ini~ "This Love" Sudahkah kalian membacanya?~ UvU itu adalah Fic yang terinsiprasi dari sebuah Fan Video Snk x Shinhwa-This Love. Bertema boyband! Hahahahah~ X"D dan Fic itu akan update setiap hari jumat~ 3 Check it out, Love!~**

* * *

**Yak!~ ini jawaban dari yang sudah mereview~ 3**

**-Nacchan Sakura:: X"D wwww~ AKU NGEPENS SAMA SPICENYA LEN LHO. #ngekek darou~~~ XD cerita ini emang terinspirasi dari 2 serial junjou sama sekaiichi~ fufufufu**

**-Miladys:: Kenal gak yah~ ;DDD kok aku gak kenal kamu ya, Onnaran. :p**

**-SedotanHijau:: ufu~ salam kenal~~ #cipoks# woakakakakak, mencerahkan lampu bolham. Lololol aku senang kalau memang begitu~ UvU~ #bahagia~ dan Eren memang polos dimataku, Rivaille emang kubuat playboy. .HA. #tertawanista**

**-Mochiyo-sama:: #ngipas-ngipasin mochiyo-sama# LELAH KENAPA NENG? SINI ABANG PIJITIN #EAA woakakakakakak!~ X"DD Aku gak bakal buat lemon di fic ini~ hahahah, mentoknya Cuma Lime~ 3 soalnya aku gak bisa buat lemon. Pfftt**

**-Rivaille Jaegar:: daijoubu~ UvU Sudah mau membaca saja aku sudah sangat senang~ UvU~ tunggu chapter2 berikutnya juga yaa~**

**-Yami-chan Kagami:: woakakakak Eren gondok abis pokoknya woakakakak. Iyap~ mirip dengan serial itu~ UvU~**

**-Hasegawa Nanaho:: uhuk~ iya~ typo dan anu anu di mana-mana nih~ ;;;w;;; dan soal yang 'Kea rah' itu gegara otomatis di lembar wordku. Hiks #seringkelewatanjadinya. Pfft~ pertanyaanmu soal si botak terjawab di chap ini. hahahah. :P aku kan suka bikin orang kepo. Woakakakak makanya sengaja yang anu anu gak kulanjutin. :v soal wanita random itu~ dijawab di A/N di atas~ XD ahhh~ makasih honeey~ dukunganmu telah menusuk jantung hatiku yang berdegup kencang bagai genderang yang mau perang ;"D #woi salam kenall~~~**

**-MademoiselleNoir-666:: ufufufu~ Daijoubu datte~~ UvU semangat menulisku sudah terpacu dengan rasa puas yang diberikanmu dengan membaca fic abal ini XD arigatou~~  
-Kiyo:: SODOK-SODOKAN? #NOSEBLEEDTINGKATTINGGI# MANA? MANA? #woi# Tatakaeeeee XDDDDDDD  
-luffy niar:: itu di jawab di A/N di atas~ :D chapter ini skinship bukan? Lol**

**-Azure'czar:: OH NO-Jangan sampai kegilaanku menular padamu! #histeris X"D TATAKAE DAH. SEMANGAAAT.**

**-Earl Louisia vi Duivel:: Et- gak ada Lemon lho :p hahaha~**

**Yak~ Terimakasih untuk semuanya!~ XD bagi yang melihat, sekedar membaca, memfavorit, memfollow dan mereview! Aku sayang kalian semua!~ HIDUP RIVAERE YEAAAH. TATAKAEE #disumpelduren  
See ya next week!~~ 3**


End file.
